ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 24th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 24th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 21, 1997. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Wendy Riche (executive producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (supervising producer), Carol Scott (producer), Shelley Curtis (consulting producer), Marty Vaghts (coordinating producer)' *All My Children'' - Felicia Minei Behr (executive producer), Francesca James (executive producer), Terry Cacavio (supervising producer), Nancy Horwich (coordinating producer), Kevin Gill (coordinating producer), Lisa de Cazotte (coordinating producer), Gary Tomlin (producer), Linda Barker Laundra (producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday (executive producer), Tom Langan (executive producer), Stephen Wyman (supervising producer), Jeanne Haney (senior coordinating producer), Janet Spellman-Drucker (coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer), David Shaughnessy (producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Heather Hill, Frank Pacelli, Mike Denney, Kathryn Foster, Betty Rothenberg, Sally McDonald, Dan Brumett, Robbin Phillips, Randall Hill, Don Jacob''' *''All My Children'' - Conal O'Brien, James A. Baffico, Henry Kaplan, Jill Ackles, Andrew Lee, Barbara M. Simmons, Shirley Simmons, Paul F. Antonelli, A.J. Gundell, Pamela Magee, Jim McDonald, Rusty Swope, Penny Bergman, Tamara P. Grady *''Days of our Lives'' - Herb Stein, Phil Sogard, Roger Inman, Sheryl Harmon, Debbie Ware Barrows, David N. Kohn, Mason Dickson, Fran De Simone, Joseph H. Lumer, Gary Wente, Roy Friedland *''General Hospital'' - Shelley Curtis, Joseph Behar, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Anthony Morina, Alan Pultz, Ron Cates, Christine R. Magarian, Christopher Mullen, Kathy Ladd, Richard Amos, Craig McManus, Doug Hayden Writing Team *'WIN: ''All My Children - Agnes Nixon, Lorraine Broderick, Millee Taggart, Hal Corley, Frederick Johnson, Jeff Beldner, Christina Covino, Courtney Simon, Karen Lewis, Elizabeth Smith, Michelle Patrick, Bettina F. Bradbury, Judith Donato, Kathleen Klein, Jane Owen Murphy''' *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William J. Bell, Kay Alden, Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Trent Jones, Eric Freiwald, Janice Ferri, Rex M. Best, James Houghton, Michael Minnis' *''Days of our Lives - James E. Reilly, Dena Higley, Shawn Morrison, Katherine Penders, Maura Penders, Marlene McPherson, Dorothy Ann Purser, Sally Sussman Morina, Victor Gialanella, Fran Myers, Joyce Rosenblad, Peggi Schibi, Maralyn Thoma *''General Hospital'' - Richard Culliton (head writer), Robert Guza Jr. (head writer), Karen Harris (co-head writer), Michele Val Jean (associate head writer), Meg Bennett (associate head writer), Mary Ryan (associate head writer), Ralph Ellis (associate head writer), Janet Iacobuzio (associate head writer), Garin Wolf (associate head writer), Jane Atkins (associate head writer), Patrick Mulcahey (script writer), Lynda Myles (script writer), Judith Pinsker (script writer), Bill Levinson (script writer), Eleanor Mancusi (script writer), Elizabeth Korte (writer), Lisa Lieberman (script writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Justin Deas (Buzz Cooper, ''Guiding Light)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless)'' *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, The Young and the Restless) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, General Hospital) Lead Actress *'WIN: Jess Walton (Jill Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Jensen Buchanan (Vicky Hudson, ''Another World) *Genie Francis (Laura Spencer, General Hospital) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Aaron Lustig (Tim Reid, The Young and the Restless) *Brad Maule (Tony Jones, General Hospital) *Scott Reeves (Ryan McNeil, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Michelle Stafford (Phyllis Summers, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Eva LaRue (Maria Santos, ''All My Children) *Vanessa Marcil (Brenda Barrett, General Hospital) *Victoria Rowell (Drucilla Barber, The Young and the Restless) *Jacklyn Zeman (Bobbie Spencer, General Hospital) Younger Actor *'WIN: Kevin Mambo (Marcus Williams, ''Guiding Light)' *Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, ''General Hospital) *Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, General Hospital) *Shemar Moore (Malcolm Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Joshua Morrow (Nicholas Newman, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actress *'WIN: Sarah Brown (Carly Roberts, ''General Hospital)' *Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, ''The Young and the Restless) *Christie Clark (Carrie Brady, Days of our Lives) *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, General Hospital) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Terry Fountain (sound mixer), Jon Hoag (sound mixer), Gary Bressler (music mixer), Sylvia Almstadt (boom operator), Willie Earl (boom operator), Fred Fryrear (boom operator), Paulette Cronkhite (boom operator), Christina Tyson (boom operator), Sandy Massone (sound effects mixer), Donald Smith (post-production mixer), Fritz Curtis (post-production mixer), Steve Burch (post-production mixer)' *''All My Children - Serge Ossorguine (sound effects mixers), Glen Heil (sound effects mixers), David Gordon (boom operators), Dino Santoro (boom operators), Dominick Maldari (production mixers), Stan Talarek (boom operators), Chuck Eisen (production mixers), Mel Jackson (boom operators), Al James (sound effects mixers), Vincent Senatore (boom operators), Robert T. Smith (post-production mixers), Roy Carch (sound effects mixers), Dick Roes (post-production mixers), Ashley Howe (post-production mixers) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Brian Cunneen (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Otto Svoboda (production mixer), Peter Mallard (sound effects mixer), Donald Henderson (pre/post-production mixer), Lanky Linstrot (pre/post-production mixer), Manuel Moreno (post-production mixer), Tommy Persson (production mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electric Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Jim Beaux (technical director), Donna Stock (technical director), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Sandra Harris (electronic camera), Dean Lamont (electronic camera), Tracy Lawrence (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (senior video), Roberto Bosio (senior video), Scha Jani''' *''As the World Turns'' - Clarke L. Smith (electronic camera), Alex Ciecierski (technical director), John Hannel (electronic camera), Nancy Stevenson (technical director), Allen Brown (electronic camera), Dan Flaherty (electronic camera), John Kokinis (senior video), Claus Stuhlweissenburg (electronic camera), Dave Hersh (electronic camera) *''Days of our Lives'' - John Sizemore (electronic camera), Mike Caruso (electronic camera), Jay O'Neil (technical director), Wayne McDonald (technical director), William Gardhouse (senior video), Michael Mecartea (electronic camera) Outstanding Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Bill Roberts (lighting director), Ray Thompson (lighting director), Rudy Hunter (lighting director), Rod Yamane (lighting director)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Lauri Moorman (lighting director), Rudy Hunter (lighting director) *''The City'' - Candice Dunn (lighting director), Sean Conklin (lighting director) *''Guiding Light'' - Tony Girolami (lighting designer), Brian W. McRae (lighting designer) Outstanding Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Amy Evans, Cory Lerios, John D'Andrea, Ken Corday, D. Brent Nelson, Dominic Messinger, Stephen Reinhardt''' *''Another World'' - Susan-Beth Markowitz (music director/supervisor), Ron Brawer (music director), James Kowal (music director), Allan Bellink (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Edward Dzubak (composer), Robert Sands (composer) *''As the World Turns'' - Robert Bard (music director), Donovan Sylvest (music director), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Jill Diamond (music supervisor/arranger), Wes Boatman (composer), Michael Licari (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Danny Lawrence (composer), Jon Young (composer) *''Guiding Light'' - Barbara Miller-Gidaly (supervising music director), Robyn Cutler (music director), David Grant (composer), Michael Licari (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Ron Cohen (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Richard Hazard (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Wade Battley (art director), Chip Dox (production designer), Tom Early (set decorator), Steve Nibbe (set decorator), Sheree Miller-Strylund (set decorator), Lance B. Zeck (set decorator)' *''WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Norman Wadell (art director), David Hoffmann (art director), William Hultstrom (production designer), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator)' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Forrestel (art director), Sy Tomashoff (production designer), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator), Lee Moore (set decorator) *Richard Dennis (art director), Maureen Going (scenic designer), Kennon Rothchild (scenic designer), Barry Axtell (set decorator), Shelley Barclay (set decorator), Andrew Baseman (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Robert Miller, Steve Howard''' *''All My Children'' - Margarita Delgado, Charles Schoonmaker, Robin Halperin *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Lori Ann Robinson *''Days of our Lives'' - Richard Bloore Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jim Jewell, Fred Rodey''' *''All My Children'' - Jack Hierl, Roger Haenelt, Nat Rogers *''The City'' - Jack Hierl, Stephen Cali, John Tumino *''The Young and the Restless'' - Stephen Pierron, Rafael Gertel, Dan Brumett, Marc Beruti Outstanding Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Corrina Duran, Gail Hopkins, Nina Wells, Joleen Rizzo, Gail Brubaker''' *''Another World'' - Melanie Demetri (head makeup), Kevin-James Bennett (makeup artist), Mary Anne Spano (makeup artist) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Christine Lai-Johnson (key makeup artist), Donna Moss (makeup artist), Chris Escobosa (makeup artist) *''General Hospital'' - Donna Messina Armogida (head makeup artist), Rose Davison (makeup artist), Art Harding (makeup artist), Cyndilee Rice (makeup artist), Georgia Grado Berona (makeup artist), Wendy Pennington Holz (makeup artist) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Ralph Wilcox, Barry Wittman, Scott Readwine, Patti Denney Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Until I Was Loved By You from Guiding Light - Stan Bush (composer/lyricist), Gloria Sklerov (composer/lyricist)' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series - Lorraine Feather (lyricist), Mark Watters (composer) *''Another World'' - Barry Allen Rowe (composer), Ron Brawer (lyricist) *''As the World Turns'' - Earl Rose (composer), Victoria Shaw (lyricist) *''Guiding Light'' - Paul Rolnick (composer/lyricist), Dennis Scott (composer/lyricist) *''Sesame Street'' - Christopher Cerf, Judy Freudberg Outstanding Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''The Oprah Winfrey Show - Suzanne Kiley, Thalia Kalodimos, Harriet Seitler''' *''Another World'' - Orrin Zucker (graphic artist), Judy Finch (title designer) *''E! News Live'' - Andy Hann (graphic artist), Ulrike Kerber (title designer *''Fox After Breakfast'' - Scott Miller *''Where In Time Is Carmen Sandiego?'' - Laura Brock (graphics/title designer), Raeford Dwyer (graphics/title designer), Abigail Mufson (graphics/title designer), Barbara Kanowitz (title designer), Sue Flinker (title designer), David Turner (title designer) Outstanding Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Terrie Velazquez Owen, Thomas Real, Natasha Ladek''' *''General Hospital'' - Kimber Lee Anderson, Robin Rollins, Sue Darling, Rod Hill Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 9 Nominations / 1 Win *''Another World'' - 5 Nominations / 0 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The City'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 10 Nominations / 4 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 18 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 6 Nominations / 3 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 20 Nominations / 6 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys